Cold
by Thinking of Anime Imagines
Summary: On a mission with Gray Fullbuster, nothing seems to go right, or does it? Reader-insert! One-shot. General fluffiness.


**Requested on our tumblr imagine blog, thinkingofanimeimagines. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Gray, I don't care if you're an ice wizard. How the hell can you stand this weather?" You exclaimed, pulling your jacket closer to your body.

The Ice Mage in question shrugged, watching you almost trip over a rather large pile of snow. "I trained in the snow, (Y/N). I thought you knew that, or did the cold numb your brain?" You shot him a glare, too cold to give an actual response.  
To be quite honest, you don't know why you agreed to go on this mission with Gray. The mission itself was quite simple; find and exterminate the Vulcans that had begun to terrorize a nearby village. It was just the time between leaving the guild and finding the Vulcans that was torture. You were freezing, knee-deep in snow, and on your last damn nerve. Why, oh, why did you agree to this?

"Stop pouting, would you? It's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

Oh, yeah. That's why. "Maybe for you! We can't all be as immune to the cold as you, Gray."  
Gray Fullbuster. An Ice Mage from the Fairy Tail guild. Notorious for stripping, hiding from Juvia and Erza, and getting into arguments with Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu. He is also the object of your affection, not that you would ever admit it to him... Or anyone, for that matter. You just don't know what it was that drew you to him. Sure, Gray was intelligent (when he needed to be, anyway), kind (if not a bit blunt), good looking, and one hell of a wizard. Even so, you just coul- "Mmph!" You fell face-first into the snow, the solidified water biting at your face. With a groan, you sat up and noticed a hole behind you. You figured that you tripped over that when you were thinking about Gr- things. You were thinking about things.  
"Hey, are you okay, (Y/N)?" Gray asked, watching you pick yourself up. "Were you that excited to see the village?"

He jumped, watching your head turn so quickly that you might have gotten whiplash. Your (E/C) eyes widened in glee as you jumped over to him excitedly. "Gray! Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Gray sighed, unsure as to how you could go from being pissed off to being exhilarated. He let you grab his wrist and tug him towards the village, muttering nonstop about warmth, food, and beds all the while.

* * *

"I can't believe that they didn't have any rooms open." You were ready to cry. As soon as the two of you had reached the village, you met with the village head and explained that you were the wizards meant to take care of their Vulcan problem. The villagers were grateful, however, they had no rooms or beds to offer, seeing as other travelers were staying at the village to escape the cold. Before you could make a comment, Gray told them that there was no problem and took you back outside the village, where he got the bright idea to make an igloo for the two of you.

"It's not that bad. At least we have our own room." Gray joked, gesturing to the icy walls around you.

You attempted a smile. "Yeah, thanks to the brilliant ice wizard next to me. Now I can say that I've been inside an igloo." Gray nodded. He knew that you weren't too mad because you were content enough to make light of your current situation. He was right. You were alone with Gray. Why would you complain? You just wished that you weren't so cold...  
Gray watched as you burrowed your face into your arms, trembling. He wasn't used to seeing someone react that way in the cold. It had been so long since he himself reacted in that way. Lyon and Natsu never did, and Lucy always summoned one of her spirits to hide in. It was even stranger to see _you_ this way. You were always bouncing around, full of energy. You challenged Natsu and Gajeel to stupid fights, gave Lucy weird ideas for her writing, got into 'manly' contests with Elfman, and threw stuff up onto the second floor to bother Laxus. Gray breathed out a laugh, thinking of all the times that you laughed and defended him whenever someone made a crack at him for stripping (it wasn't his fault. He didn't even remember stripping! Most of the time...). It was so strange to see you so quiet and still.  
"G-Gray, you a-alright? You w-were s-spacing o-out over t-there." Your teeth were chattering and your face was flushed.

Gray turned away, seeing the concern in your eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Y-you s-sure?" you asked again.

Gray stood, making his way over to you, before taking a seat. "I told you, I'm fine," he murmured, placing a hesitant arm around your shoulders. "I'm more worried about you, anyway. You're freezing."

You almost jumped at his touch, but slowly leaned into him. Gray was very warm, you had to admit, and you were glad that you could blame your red face on the cold.  
Silence hung over you two for a long time as you enjoyed each other's company. You chuckled, looking up at him. "Damn, Gray, I'm surprised. You haven't taken off a piece of clothing yet."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "You make it sound like I enjoy doing that."

"Don't you?" You teased.

"(Y/N), you know I can't help that!" You bit back a laugh and wrapped your arm around his torso.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Gray! I'm only teasing you because I like you." you apologized giggling.

Gray's eyes widened and you felt him stiffen beside you. "Y-you what?"

You nodded, not understanding why he sounded so surprised. "I just said that I li- Oh shit." You whispered, now realizing that you had just practically confessed. You jumped away from him, waving your hands frantically. "You know what, don't even worry about it! Just disregard what I said- It's cold, I'm tired and inside an igloo and-" Gray pulled you back into his arms. "Uh, Gray?"

"Stop talking." You could hear a light chuckle in his voice. He ran a hand through your hair, causing you to bury your face into his chest. "(Y/N)? Did you mean that?" Gray whispered. You nodded hesitantly, your heart ready to jump out of your chest. Holding you even closer to him, he placed his lips on your forehead. "Good."  
Going on missions with Gray want so bad, after all.


End file.
